


Fanboy

by LaSirenitaRoja



Series: Chrobert Dowevans SHOTS [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: En un universo alterno donde los protagonistas del las famosas películas de superheroes son igual de famosos pero en el mundo de la pornografía.El edit de la portada es hecho por WindGirl.





	Fanboy

 [](https://ibb.co/3FsyKrs)

****************

Por supuesto que Chris Evans estaba nervioso, estaba junto a la leyenda RDJ, su ídolo en el medio.

Desde siempre había fantaseado con esto. Sí, Evans siempre soñó con tener una porno con Robert.

Quien ahora, después de haber llegado un poco tarde al set, procuraba que lo maquillaran bien, no le sorprendía que fuera como una diva. Tenía el derecho. Era el mayor icono en el medio.

—Bien, ahora grabaremos el preview, se presentarán y dirán la impresión que tienen del otro. —dijo el director mientras señalaba a los camarógrafos desde que ángulos tenían que comenzar. Una vez gritaron “acción” Chris tuvo que respirar y controlarse.

—Hola, soy Robert Downey Junior, y me encuentro por primera vez con Chris Evans—empieza el mayor señalando al rubio, quien está sin palabras por el hecho de que el otro supiera su nombre. Ok Christopher obvio sabe tu nombre por el contrato para esta película, piensa el de ojos azules. —He visto tu trabajo, y bueno, desde hace un tiempo he estado esperando este momento—no parece que tenga vergüenza con decir que quería sexo con él desde quien sabe cuándo. Evans casi jadea por el comentario.

—Oh... bueno yo... tengo que… que decir... tengo que admitir que admiro tu carrera desde hace mucho tiempo, debo decirlo para justificar mí... mis nervios. Soy un gran fan, siempre lo he sido y también llevo tiempo deseando este momento. Y espero no decepcionarte. —comenta Evans con una reluciente sonrisa. Mientras juega con sus manos sobre sus piernas en señal de su ansiedad.

—Espero que no lo hagas, desde que ya no soy un puberto o tenía cara de uno no he sido el sumiso, pero vamos, se nota qué haces muy buen trabajo como activo, me halaga que por fin te decidieras por intentarlo.

—Si bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. —Chris solo hacia porno hetero, y aunque había recibido muchas ofertas para colaborar en el mundo gay, no le llamaba en absoluto la atención. Hasta que recibió una llamada de su manager sobre la oportunidad con Robert. Y claramente no pudo decirle que no.

El director mandó a corte aunque el rubio deseaba seguir charlando con el contrario. Y parece que no era el único.

—Entonces Christopher, en cámara no lo has intentado pero, ¿fuera de cámara ya?—El hombre era directo, e ignoraba por completo que había un equipo entero de producción a su alrededor y que pronto estarían desnudos frente a todos ellos.

—Chris, puedes llamarme Chris, o Evans, y bueno... yo...

—Bob, tienes que ir a prepararte—le vino a interrumpir alguien de producción a lo que el otro asintió yendo a donde le indicaron. El rubio se quedó solo en aquel sofá, los demás le ignoraban por completo preparándose para comenzar a grabar, harían una escena en donde se comenzarían a mirar de lejos, él tenía que estar en el sofá y Robert acostado en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos y le vio salir de donde se había metido, vestía otra ropa.

El rubio se mordió el labio sin quitar sus ojos del castaño, ese hombre emanaba sensualidad y lo peor era que lo sabía. Caminaba de manera que te hipnotizaba con el movimiento de sus caderas a cada paso, Evans se levantó de su asiento, atreviéndose a acercarse mientras al otro le servían un poco de té. Podía ver cómo le sonreía a sus asistentes y deseaba que le sonriera de esa forma, por lo que se puso enfrente, pero no mirándolo, si no tomando una fruta de la mesa del coffe break para llevarla a su boca y darle una buena y lenta mordida, dejando que el jugo se escurriera por la orilla de sus labios.

RDJ no pasó desapercibido aquel movimiento, alzando una ceja mientras observaba la lengua del rubio limpiar sus labios tortuosamente despacio. Se acomodó en su asiento algo incómodo en ese momento. Por ahora nadie sabría por qué exacto, hasta dentro de unos minutos. Iba a abrir la boca para hablarle a su coestrella pero justo en ese momento el director le indicó al rubio que era su turno de prepararse, vio como lo metieron a un cuarto a lado para vestirlo diferente, pensando que como era usual, sin ropa interior, ni calcetas, pues eran prendas prescindibles siempre en una película para adultos.

A Chris le ofrecieron una variedad de condones y escogió la marca de su agrado, pero se lo guardarían para la hora que lo necesitara, la verdad se sentía algo nervioso, no como su primera vez actuando, más como su primera vez en general. Aunque la buena noticia era que estos nervios no estaban en contra de él, pues sentía su miembro bastante emocionado esperando con impaciencia por lo que acontecería en unos momentos. Tuvo que acomodarse el pantalón para entonces regresar al set y acató la orden del director, yendo hasta el sofá.

Dándose cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba, del temor que tenía por echarlo a perder, y de lo que realmente sentía por su ídolo. En un minuto gritaron “acción” y él se quedó mirando a Robert a los ojos por un tiempo, sin recordar si tenía alguna línea que decir, o algún movimiento que hacer, pero ahí estaba el castaño sonriéndole enfrente, una sonrisa que podía jurar que no era actuada en absoluto. O tal vez solo eran esas mariposas en el estómago haciéndole ideas.

—Basta de mirarme así y ven acá, quiero saber si tu tacto es tan caliente como lo eres tu—Evans casi se derritió al escuchar al mayor hablarle así, obedeció poniéndose de pie, su entrepierna dolía deseando entrar en escena pronto. — ¿No vas a decir nada?—susurra RDJ cuando el rubio esta frente a él, parado a un lado de la cama.

—Soy un creyente de que las acciones vales más que las palabras—logra murmurar, su voz suena ronca y puede ver que esto afecta de buena manera al mayor, se inclina hacia él, gateando hasta quedar cara a cara, y baja a tomar sus labios. Primero con delicadeza, mientras sus bocas se conocen poco a poco, mientras ambos se acostumbran a aquella electricidad que les recorre de pies a cabeza.

Por fin se toman unos segundos para respirar, mirándose a los ojos, pero en ese instante saben que no hay vuelta atrás, se han vuelto adictos el uno al otro. Evans siente como todo su miedo se va, consumido por una pasión desenfrenada que se muestra cuando vuelve a tomar la boca del actor legendario con frenesí, sacándole un par de gemidos cuando deja caer su peso sobre él otro, dejándole sentir cuan duro estaba por él. Cuan emocionado estaba con solo mirarlo y besarlo.

El rubio gruñe cuando unas manos se meten debajo de su playera, sonriendo cuando Robert jadea de la buena sorpresa que se encuentra. Un torso duro como roca, marcado a la perfección. Haberse matado con una dieta y entrenamiento riguroso para esta película valía toda la pena ahora. Se separó del otro lo suficiente para deshacerse de la prenda y darle una vista a Downey de su abdomen, quien sonrió abiertamente y paseo sus ojos sin descaro por este. Volvieron a besarse con más desesperación que antes.

El director estaba dándoles órdenes pero ambos lo ignoraron por completo, nadie iba a orquestar este momento más que ellos dos e iban a ir al ritmo que quisieran. Continuaron besándose, Evans paso de la boca al cuello, encargándose de demostrarle a Robert que era el mejor con el que había estado y estaría, se encargó de pasar de largo su playera e ir directo al pantalón, bajando el cierre, metiendo la mano y sacando la erección que estaba comenzando a lubricar.

Una mirada fugaz entre los dos para “telepáticamente” decir infinidad de cosas, la más importante era que sería el primer hombre para Chris y el último para Downey.

La lengua inexperta del rubio saboreo aquellas gotas en la cabeza rosada del miembro que tenía un su mano, el castaño gimió alzando la cadera en busca de más atención, obteniendo como recompensa una cálida boca que envolvió la mitad de su pene, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco del placer y pasar los dedos por el sedoso cabello rubio. RDJ sentía como parecía costarle al otro respirar y chupar al mismo tiempo pero la idea de ayudar al menor con la práctica para que fuera un pro usando la boca-solo para su deleite-le excitaba de sobre manera.

Se sentía cerca, y comenzaba a perder el control, empujando la cabeza dorada hacia su ingle, pero este se alejó antes del punto sin retorno.

—Desnúdate y tócate, quiero verte preparándote para mí—gruñó Chris las palabras recibiendo un asentimiento rápido.

Robert comenzó a quitarse las prendas sobre la cama, mientras él se acariciaba la dura erección sobre la mezclilla. Observando la bronceada piel que quedaba expuesta para él. Una vez que la ropa abandonó por completo al mayor, este le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa y se colocó boca abajo, con el trasero alzado, ofreciéndoselo. Chris jadeó al mirar la base de un plug en la entrada del otro.

Esa era la razón por la que se sentaba incómodo.

Estaba preparado ya, y tal vez desde antes de llegar al lugar. Eso le hizo sentir aún más caliente. Robert se había preparado desde su casa para él.

No supo que responder, y de cualquier manera no iba a poder hablar pues su boca se había secado ante la vista. Se hinco en la orilla de la cama, comenzando a acariciar la aterciopelada piel de las piernas del mayor, quien tenía la cara escondida contra el colchón, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y le haló del cabello para que alzara la vista. Dedicándose sonrisas y pronto un salvaje beso. El pantalón de Evans desapareció en pocos segundos, al igual que el plug, y ahora un par de dedos y una lengua jugaban con la próstata del castaño, haciéndole gritar.

—Evans no pares… oh… no pares—le rogaba el mayor, Chris mordía los glúteos que tenía a la altura de su cara mientras se dedicaba a jalar los testículos del otro con su mano libre, quería que dudara más, quería que tardara y disfrutara todo lo posible este momento.

La primera posición que tendrían que hacer, según las instrucciones que habían recibido antes de empezar a grabar, seria con Chris extendido sobre la cama y Robert montándolo mientras le daba la espalda, pero decidieron mandar al carajo aquella indicación y lo hicieron frente a frente. Ambos gimiendo de satisfacción cuando consumaron esa llama eterna que parecía existir entre ambos. Evans lo estaba disfrutando mucho, de manera muy personal pues siempre quiso esto.

Robert miraba directamente aquellos orbes azules, algo en aquellos ojos le hacía sentir increíble, toda la devoción con la que era mirado. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse casi un rey pero de una forma diferente, no de esta forma que veía en los ojos del rubio.

—Jamás alguien me había mirado de esa forma…—susurró el castaño, tomando de las manos al otro para sostenerse y moverse con mayor apoyo. Pero había hablado muy bajo que nadie lo había escuchado, en la cinta su voz era indistinguible.

Chris estaba perdido en aquellos ojos oscuros, en todo el maravilloso cuerpo que lo estaba montando en ese momento, tomando con una mano una de las piernas y con la otra amasando el increíble trasero que siempre deseo poseer y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad. Podía ver entre sus piernas como su pene se perdía al entrar al pasaje ajustado de Robert, dejó que le cabalgara a su ritmo por un rato pero reafirmó su lugar encontrándose con sus movimientos para mayor profundidad, causando más gritos de parte del mayor.

El sudor de sus cuerpos y el sonido de la piel chocando contra piel, aparte de los gruñidos que lanzaba Evans y los gemidos de Downey, esa era la orquesta en la habitación, y nadie se atrevia a detener tremenda pieza musical. Solo hubo un corto momento que esto cesó y fue cuando el rubio se levantó, saliendo del interior del mayor para saltar fuera de la cama, arrastrar al castaño a la orilla y abrirlo casi en split frente a él. Unas almohadas ayudaban a ponerlo en la posición indicada para poder penetrarlo de nuevo y con mayor profundidad.

Ni el director, ni los asistentes comentaron respecto a que ninguno de los actores estaban guiándose de las instrucciones previamente dadas puesto que la segunda posición que tendrían que hacer era de perrito. Pero claramente los hombres en acción no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de verse frente a frente. De disfrutar de observar los gestos del contrario pues en lo personal a Robert ese ceño fruncido de parte del de ojos azules estaba volviéndolo loco, y en esta nueva pose su próstata estaba siendo muy estimulada. Se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar rogar ser tocado, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo pues una grande y caliente malo rodeo su falo comenzando a masajearlo. Bastó con eso solamente para llevarlo al limite y hacerlo gritar el nombre de su amante mientras chorros de semen manchaban el puño de Chris.

—Eres perfecto… —gimió el rubio mientras daba unas estocadas lentas dentro del apretado pasaje—estoy cerca.

El castaño estaba por decirle que quería que terminara dentro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el otro salió de él, quitándose el condón, no perdió tiempo poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y abriendo la boca recibió todo la esencia blanca que Evans expulsó con un gran grito y su nombre desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Con una gran sonrisa Chris le toma del mentón y se agacha a besarlo, compartiendo en el húmedo beso el producto de su orgasmo, Robert sintió que lo cargaba y llevaba a la mitad de la cama, donde lo abrazó fuerte con sus brazos, como protegiéndolo muy posesivamente. Y desde ese momento supo que no podría ser feliz sin estar rodeado de aquellos brazos.

Ninguno notó cuando el director mandó a corte, ignoraron por completo como los asistentes desmontaban las cámaras y como los dejaban solos en la habitación.

***

—Y fue así como conocí a mi mayor fan—termina de decir Robert con la copa alzada, mientras Evans está tratando de aguantarse la carcajada-con la mano pegada a su pectoral izquierdo- y la vergüenza frente a todos los invitados.

Quien diría que en el día de su boda, al novio se le ocurriría contar la historia de cómo se conocieron, enamoraron y follaron, todo en el mismo momento, mientras haciendo la primera película porno juntos, y la ultima en sus carreras.

Ahora solo se dedicaban a producir y dirigir. Pues se dieron cuenta que jamás iban a poder dejar que alguien dictara como iban a hacer el amor nunca más.

*********

 


End file.
